


waiting on the right words

by diors



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Getting Together, M/M, OT3, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diors/pseuds/diors
Summary: Changkyun ignores the fluttering feeling in his gut, the rapid beat of his heart, the prickling on his neck, when Jooheon smiles at him, beautiful and dimpled.or, Changkyun falls in love with Jooheon. Later on, he falls in love with Minhyuk.





	waiting on the right words

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something short and sweet because they're my favorite ot3 and we really need more fics of them :')
> 
> just to clarify:
> 
> kihyun, minhyuk: seventh year  
> changkyun, jooheon, hyungwon: sixth year
> 
> shownu and wonho: already graduated

Changkyun’s favorite thing about going back to school was the train ride.

As soon as he settled himself in a compartment, waved his parents goodbye, and the train started rolling out of the station－a kind of giddiness took over him, excitement running through his veins at the thought of going back to Hogwarts, of flying over the Quidditch pitch again, of spending the late summer days by the lake, of the ghosts roaming the halls.

Changkyun loved his family and loved his neighborhood but Hogwarts was home.

 

 

“There you are.”

Changkyun looks away from the green landscape passing outside the window to see Hyungwon strolling in, plopping down in the seat in front of him. “Of course you would choose the compartment at the very end of the train.”

Changkyun doesn’t say how he knew that his friends were going to find him either way; over the years it didn’t matter if they didn’t see each other at the station－as soon as they were on the train, they’d find each other, some invisible string pulling them all together.

“What’re you reading?” Changkyun asks instead, bouncing over to lean over Hyungwon’s shoulder to read the title of his book.

He lets out a short laugh when he did. “Really?” he asked. “ _The Law of Animagi?_ Where did you get this from?”

Hyungwon stashes the book away in his bag. “My dad,” he says.

Changkyun leans back in his seat. “He just gave it to you?” he asks. “He wasn’t afraid you would, I don’t know, get ideas?”

“Get ideas?” Now it was Hyungwon’s turn to laugh. “The process of becoming an Animagus takes a long time and could possibly backfire. I’m not gonna do that to myself. I’m just interested in it.”

Before Changkyun can answer, the door to their compartment bursts open and both look up into the stern face of their Transfiguration professor. “Kids,” the deep voice says. “What’s going on here?”

Changkyun stifles a snort while Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “Minhyuk,” he says. “This joke got old three years ago.”

In the blink of an eye, the features of the face changed to the pouting expression of one Lee Minhyuk, seventh-year and metamorphmagus.

“I told him,” another voice says and Jooheon pushes past Minhyuk who was still standing in the doorway. “But he wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Maybe I could scare the first-years with that,” Minhyuk mumbles, sitting down next to Jooheon. “They’d pee their pants.”

Minhyuk inherited his abilities from his mother who was a metamorphmagus herself, but he rarely used them. Mostly, he used them to change his hair color, as was evident by his bright red locks, or to play pranks on other people.

“I missed you!” Minhyuk suddenly exclaims, a bright smile replacing his pout. “How was your summer?”

“Minhyuk, we literally texted every day,” Hyungwon says. “And you facetimed me every second day.”

“I still missed you guys,” Minhyuk easily replies, then perked up as he remembered something. “Oh! Did you get it?”

Instead of answering, Hyungwon leans down and takes a piece of folded paper out of his bag which he hands to Minhyuk. “Don’t let the teachers catch you with this,” he warns. “Or worse, don’t let Kihyun see this.”

“What’s that?” Jooheon asks, trying to grab the paper but Minhyuk quickly hides it in his robes.

“You’ll find out soon enough, Jooheonie,” Minhyuk winks at him. “For now, it’s a secret.”

The door to their compartment slides open for the third time and everyone stares as Kihyun walked in, grumbling under his breath. “Never again,” he mumbles as he plops down next to Changkyun. “Whoever had the brilliant idea to appoint me as the head boy was dead wrong.”

With quick fingers, he works his badge off his robes and holds it out. “Take it, please, I don’t ever wanna see it again.”

Minhyuk grabs it, pinning it to his own robes. “Look at that,” he says, puffing his chest out. “‘Yoo Kihyun, Head Boy’,” he reads out loud. “Maybe I could change it to my own name.”

“That bad?” Changkyun asks.

Kihyun sighs, dropping his head on Changkyun’s shoulder. “Apparently, people in my year, who I have never talked to, think they can get away with anything just because they know me. According to them, we’re friends, but copying off my exam in second year does not constitute us being friends in my book.”

Changkyun pats his knee sympathetically while Jooheon grins at him. “It’s only this year, hyung,” he says.

“Thank God,” Kihyun closes his eyes. “I’m so ready for this year to be over.”

Then,

“Minhyuk, give me back my badge.”

* * *

Sometimes:

Changkyun becomes reckless in his flying, is tired of the endless rounds he flies around the pitch, wants to catch the golden snitch so they can win.

Once, in his fourth year:

Changkyun saw the snitch out of the corner of his eyes after they’ve only been playing for five minutes. Fueled by adrenaline and the fact that this would be their fastest win with Changkyun as their seeker, he took off, silently thankful that the other seeker hadn’t noticed him yet, and in his desperation, leaned forward, hand grazing the snitch, and he tumbled down his broom, crashing onto the ground and breaking his right arm.

In his uninjured hand, he’d held the snitch.

Today:

The sun is setting behind him as he makes his way toward the castle, his broom shouldered, still feeling a little bit weak in the knees after being up in their air for the past two hours. His stomach growls and he thinks, if he walked a bit faster, he’d still have time for a shower before dinner, but－

He’s reached the lake now and Changkyun pauses to admire the sun reflecting in the lake’s surface when someone calls his name and he looks up to see Jooheon waving over to him, seated under the tree beside the lake, with Hyungwon next to him.

“Hey,” he says when he reaches them, staring down at the picnic blanket and the various food strewn around. “What’s this?”

“Dinner,” Jooheon grins brightly and pats the spot next to them. “We knew you were down at the pitch so we were waiting for you.”

“Doesn’t official practice start in two weeks?” Hyungwon asks after Changkyun’s sat down cross-legged.

Changkyun shrugs. “It does,” he replies. “But I missed it. Where are Minhyuk and Kihyun hyung?”

Jooheon smiles softly and nudges their knees together. “Still inside,” he says. “Minhyuk couldn’t say goodbye to the house elves in the kitchen.”

Changkyun blinks at him. He ignores the fluttering feeling in his gut, the rapid beat of his heart, the prickling on his neck, when Jooheon smiles at him, beautiful and dimpled. “Sounds like Minhyuk hyung,” he says quietly.

* * *

(Fifth year, Room of Requirement, three years after Changkyun and Jooheon had discovered it for the first time.)

“Can I kiss you?”

Changkyun stares at Jooheon from his place on the floor, surrounded by pillows, immersed in his book. “Sorry?” he asks stupidly even though he’d heard Jooheon perfectly clear. His palms start to sweat and he slowly puts the book down.

Jooheon, leaning against the bookshelf, avoids his gaze. “I haven’t had my first kiss yet,” he mumbles. “And I would rather have it with someone who I trust, instead with someone whose name I don’t know, in some dark, tight broom closet.” He pulls a face.

Changkyun is still staring at him and Jooheon squirms under his gaze. “It was a stupid idea－” he starts but Changkyun cuts him off.

“Okay.”

Jooheon’s wide-eyed gaze lands on Changkyun. “Yeah?” he asks. Changkyun thinks he must imagine the slight hopeful look in Jooheon’s eyes.

Changkyun gets to his feet, walking over to stand in front of Jooheon. “Yeah,” he confirms. “I haven’t had my first kiss yet either. Like you said,” he scratches his neck. “It’s better with someone you trust.”

When Jooheon overcomes his anxiety, he exudes a kind of confidence which Changkyun can only dream of. “Okay,” Jooheon breathes out, hands coming out to rest on Changkyun’s waist so effortlessly and so _familiar_ that it aches. Jooheon licks over his lips and Changkyun follows the movement with his eyes.

“So, uh, how do we－” Changkyun doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Jooheon’s hands have tightened their hold in Changkyun’s sweater and he’s being pulled forward until his legs are inbetween Jooheon’s, their faces inches apart.

“Hi,” Jooheon smiles, soft, dimples becoming more prominent. Jooheon must notice Changkyun’s breath quickening because one of his hand drops down and he interlaces their fingers together.

“We don’t have to,” he says, watching Changkyun carefully.

Changkyun swallows. “I want to,” he murmurs. “I trust you.”

Jooheon smiles and Changkyun feels himself falling.

The kiss is short, sweet, but better than Changkyun’s ever imagined. Jooheon’s lips are soft and their fingers are still interlocked and Changkyun squeezes Jooheon’s hand softly as Jooheon deepens the kiss.

“That was nice,” Jooheon whispers when they pull apart, grinning. “Thanks, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun takes a step away, then two more. “Yeah,” he smiles weakly, hoping it doesn’t come off as shaky. “It was.”

Jooheon goes back to studying the titles of the books behind him, like he did before their kiss, and Changkyun stares at his back, his chest tightening painfully.

The problem with falling for one of your best friends was that he wasn’t able to catch you.

* * *

“Where’s your phone?” are Minhyuk’s first words as he catches up to Changkyun on his way to lunch. Changkyun blinks at him.

“In my backpack,” he says slowly and continues walking. Minhyuk follows him. “Under my bed. Because, as you must know, technology doesn’t work here. You do know that, right?”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, then tugs him away to the far end of the Ravenclaw table as soon as they reach the Great Hall. He looks around, checks if anyone’s watching them, then tugs his own phone out of his pocket and lays it on the table. “I sent you a snap,” he grins. “So, you should really check your phone later.” He presses the home button and Changkyun’s eyes widen when the screen lights up.

“You－” he starts and takes the phone, staring at the screen. It’s got reception, the four dots in the upper left corner are telling that much, next to a small _3G_. Changkyun laughs. “How?” he asks, looking at Minhyuk. “How did you do this?”

Minhyuk takes his phone back, locking it and putting it away. He’s grinning smugly. “Remember that piece of paper Hyungwon gave to me on the train?” At Changkyun’s nod, Minhyuk continues, “Well, you know how his dad is the Minister of Magic and basically lets Hyungwon get away with anything as long as he doesn’t get in trouble at school?”

Changkyun’s mouth drops open. “Hyungwon’s dad told him how to use technology at Hogwarts? Just like that?”

“I was visiting him over the summer,” Minhyuk explains. “And even his dad said it himself that it’s stupid how technology _still_ isn’t working here.”

Changkyun grins at him. “That’s amazing,” he says earnestly. “Do the others know?”

Minhyuk nods. “Jooheon and Hyungwon do and they’re already using their phones. And I called Hoseok hyung, he almost had a heart attack. But,” Minhyuk grimaces. “I still haven’t told Kihyun. I’m gonna do it tonight, so pray for me that he doesn’t kill me.”

Changkyun’s laugh echoes through the hall.

* * *

“Why do the owls love you this much?” Kihyun asks as he stands in the doorway to the Owlery, refusing to step in. He watches as Changkyun feeds a brown owl, petting it softly.

“I always give them treats,” Changkyun says. “This one－” He nods over to a snow-white owl sleeping on a nearby perch. “Reminds me of my family’s owl.”

Kihyun glances around the room. “I don’t think they like me very much.”

Changkyun throws him a grin over his shoulder. “So, why did you come up here with me? Trying to get out of Head Boy duties?”

Kihyun’s face darkens. “Don’t remind me, I have a meeting soon and I should really get going.” He looks over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you won’t be alone, though. I can see Minhyuk coming up the stairs.”

He waves at Changkyun before leaving and Changkyun goes back to feeding the owl on his shoulder. He can hear Minhyuk greeting Kihyun and, a few seconds later, he comes strolling in, wearing simple, dark jeans and a black turtleneck.

“Hi, Changkyunnie.” Minhyuk skips over to him, petting the owl on his shoulder. “Sending a letter?”

“Yeah, to Hoseok hyung,” he answers. They both watch as the owl is seemingly fed up with the attention and flies away. “And you?”

Minhyuk holds a letter up. “To my mom. I write her every week.”

“Cute.” Changkyun grins teasingly at him.

“I know I am.” Minhyuk winks before whistling and a beautiful, black owl lands on his shoulder. “Hi, buddy,” he murmurs, petting the owl. “Missed me?”

Changkyun smiles and goes to tie his own letter to an owl sitting on the windowsill, watches as it flies away before turning back to Minhyuk who’s still petting his own owl, murmuring words to it and cooing.

Changkyun leans against the wall and watches, watches as the late afternoon sun shines through the glassless windows, bathing Minhyuk in warm light, an ethereal glow. His hair, blond for almost a week now, falls into his eyes and Changkyun’s fingers itch to brush it away.

Something heavy falls in his gut, makes his chest squeeze, and as he watches Minhyuk, not being able to tear his gaze away, all he can think is _shit_.

* * *

“Is there a spell to make feelings go away forever?”

Changkyun’s voice is muffled, due to his left cheek being pressed to the library table. Hyungwon snorts.

“I’m sure there is,” he answers and Changkyun lifts his head up, rubbing his cheek. “There are over three hundred undiscovered spells out there,” Hyungwon continues. “One of them must be able to save you from your misery.”

“Why is it undiscovered?” Changkyun mumbles, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. It’s dark outside, the window giving a perfect view of the lake and the moonlight reflecting in it. “It needs to be discovered. Preferably by me.”

Hyungwon watches him. “I’m not allowed to ask, am I?”

Changkyun sighs. “Not tonight,” he says, rubbing a hand down his face. “Sorry, hyung.”

“That’s fine.” Hyungwon sends him a small smile. “As long as you don’t bottle up your emotions.”

“Cute how you worry about me.” Changkyun grins.

“Of course I worry,” Hyungwon replies, getting to his feet. “I’m meeting up with Hoseok. Don’t stay here until one in the morning again, okay?”

“Hyung,” Changkyun starts, leaning his elbows on the table. “I know you miss Hoseok hyung but you can’t just apparate over to his apartment, we’re not allowed to do that.”

“Brat,” Hyungwon says but a grin is tugging at his lips. “I’m talking about Yoongi’s friend.”

Changkyun waves him off. “Say hello from me.”

 

 

It’s two hours later when the librarian doesn’t kick him out, not really, but she’s been sending him disapproved looks for the better part of an hour, so Changkyun’s decided to pack up his books and continue studying tomorrow.

The hallways are empty, everyone already in their respective common rooms, and Changkyun’s about to head up the stairs to his own when he recognizes Jooheon’s voice at the far end of the hall. He stops, hand on the railing when the stairs start moving and he jumps away in surprise. Wondering why Jooheon’s in this part of the castle, when his common room is down by the kitchens, Changkyun follows down his voice, only to be met with familiar laughter. _Minhyuk_.

Changkyun’s gut twists uncomfortably and he tells himself to turn around, it’s probably not even them, his mind must be playing tricks on him since it’s late, but then he turns the corner just in time to see Minhyuk pressing Jooheon up against the wall, their lips meeting.

Changkyun’s heart drops.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he turns around and makes his way to his common room, almost lethargic.

* * *

After that, it’s easy to see that Minhyuk and Jooheon are dating. They’re always sitting next to each other at meals, when Kihyun posts into their group chat to ask Minhyuk something, it’s Jooheon who replies that they’re in the library and Minhyuk has his phone turned off, their smiles seem more bright.

And it’s easy for Changkyun to avoid them; he’s glad the Ravenclaws don’t share any classes with the Hufflepuffs this year so he doesn’t see Jooheon, always comes to dinner late and takes a seat next to Kihyun, practices late into the night, spends most of his time in the library or on the quidditch pitch and, if asked, he can blame it on the assignments they’ve got due, on their captain putting more pressure on them now that the first official match is coming up.

It’s easy for Changkyun to avoid them, but it’s not easy for him to ignore his growing feelings for both of them.

* * *

It’s almost three weeks later when Jooheon catches him in the hallway and asks if he wants to go Hogsmeade on Saturday afternoon.  _With Minhyuk,_ Jooheon has said, has explained with a dimpled grin that they wanted to tell him something, that they were going to the café a little outside of Hogsmeade, Changkyun’s favorite one.

With a heavy heart and a forced smile, he’d agreed.

 

* * *

If Changkyun didn’t already know about Jooheon and Minhyuk, their behavior at the café would give them away. They’re sitting closer together than usual, thighs pressed together, and behind their coffee cups, Changkyun can see their pinkies linked together. The burn going down his throat when he takes a deliberate huge sip of his coffee is at least better than the hurt in his chest when he watches them.

“So, Kyunnie,” Minhyuk says, grinning at him. “I hope your grades are good this year. You aren’t slacking off, are you? As your hyung I have to look out for you.”

Changkyun laughs, the sound sounding forced to his own ears. “My grades are fine,” he says, playing with his napkin. “How are your grades? You’re the one graduating after all.”

Minhyuk waves him off. “I’ll live,” he replies. “You’re still helping me study, though, right?”

Changkyun can’t help the grin that spreads out on his face, remembering all their study dates over the years, holed up in the library or one of their common rooms until the morning hours. “Yeah,” he nods. “Of course.”

Minhyuk visibly relaxes. Out of the corner of his eyes, Changkyun sees Jooheon throwing Minhyuk a look, both of them communicating only with their eyes. Changkyun swallows down the bitterness creeping up his throat when he thinks back to how him and Jooheon used to do that throughout class, conversing only with their eyes and various facial expressions.

“Changkyun,” Jooheon starts, clearing his throat. He takes Minhyuk’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

_This is it._

“I know,” Changkyun says before either of them can open their mouths. “I know that you’re together.” He forces a smile, tries to calm his breathing. “It was kinda obvious.”

“Oh.” Minhyuk stares at him. “So, you－”

“I’m happy for you.” Changkyun nods; to reassure them or himself, he doesn’t know. “I really am.”

Jooheon’s shoulders relax; Minhyuk’s smile softens. “Thanks, Kyun,” Jooheon says. “And we wanted to－”

The clock outside in the marketplace chimes for the full hour and Changkyun grabs his chance. “I’m sorry,” he says, apologetic. “I gotta get to practice and our captain is strict about arriving on time－”

“That’s fine,” Minhyuk easily replies. “Want us to walk you there?”

“I’m－I’m good, thanks,” Changkyun quickly says, stumbling over his words. He needs to be alone, he doesn’t want to spend more time with them, and as much as he hates himself for thinking like this, he needs to get out of here. He’s lied, practice doesn’t start for another hour and their captain is laid-back about stuff like this, but Changkyun needs to get _away._

But luck doesn’t seem to be on his side today.

“C’mon,” Jooheon says, getting to his feet and grabbing Changkyun’s arm. “We wanna head back anyway.”

“Do you think your captain will allow us to stay for practice?” Minhyuk asks as they’re heading back to the castle, the path out of town deserted since it’s still early and most of the students are staying for dinner in Hogsmeade. “Watching you practice is always fun.”

“It is?” Changkyun absently asks, hands at his side, balled up into fists, nails digging into his palms. He regrets only wearing a sweater and jeans with no front pockets today, doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Jooheon is walking close to him, too close, and Changkyun refrains himself from jumping back when their hands brush.

“Yeah!” Minhyuk keeps talking, unaware of Changkyun’s inner turmoil. “I love Quidditch.” He pulls a face. “Hate flying. But watching a game is always cool and,” he shrugs, glancing sideways at Changkyun and throwing him a grin. “I love watching you play.”

Changkyun’s cheeks heat up and he’s not even wearing a scarf to hide his face in. He doesn’t dare speak up, doesn’t know if his voice will fail him or not, only knows that his hand keeps brushing Jooheon’s, and Minhyuk has now looped his arm through his, and he feels his throat closing off, something raw and ugly choking him.

If it were any other situation, with Minhyuk and Jooheon, the objects of his affection, sticking so close to him, so uncharacteristically close, Changkyun would secretly flourish under it, would thrive under the quiet attention they’d be giving him.

But now everything is too much and it _hurts_ and he’s burning up and he feels like he’s suffocating; he wants to grab Jooheon’s hand, wants to interlock their fingers, and yet he knows he will never be able to do that, will never be able to look at him with so much adoration the way Minhyuk does, will never know what Minhyuk’s lips pressed to his feel like－

“I have to go,” he mumbles and starts walking faster, leaves them behind, only to be pulled backwards by someone’s hand grabbing his own and he stumbles and he’s vaguely aware of hands on his waist, steadying him.

“What?” he asks, avoids their gazes, tells himself _don’t cry don’t cry don’t show them you’re weak_. “I have to get to practice－”

“No, you don’t,” Jooheon softly interrupts him; soft, but firm. “We know that practice doesn’t start now.”

“Seriously, Kyun,” Minhyuk huffs but there’s no heat behind his voice. “We like to think we know you a little, being your best friends and all. Give us a little credit.”

Changkyun doesn’t say anything; bites his lip enough to draw blood. Someone’s thumb comes up to smooth over his bottom lip and he blinks up at Minhyuk who simply smiles at him, before brushing the tears away which Changkyun wasn’t aware of falling.

“Please don’t cry,” Minhyuk whispers. He ends up cupping Changkyun’s cheek, the touch soft but making Changkyun’s insides burn.

“Please,” he chokes out. _Please don’t give me any hope, please don’t touch me like this when I know you’re only doing it out of pity, please don’t look at me like you might love me_ －

“But I do love you,” Minhyuk’s voice cuts through the fog that’s been surrounding Changkyun’s mind and he realizes he must have said that out loud. “But you never realized. That’s why we wanted to meet up with you today.”

“That’s why－” Changkyun breaks himself off, blinking away the last of his tears. Confused, he looks from Minhyuk to Jooheon, who’s been watching them silently, and now steps forward. “What?”

Jooheon lets out a soft laugh and takes Changkyun’s hand in his, squeezing it lightly, before bringing it up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. Changkyun watches him with wide eyes, his legs trembling. Absently, he realizes that they’re still standing in the middle of the path, but he finds he doesn’t care as he still watches Jooheon, his heart beating unnaturally fast in his chest.

“You’ve always panicked easily,” Minhyuk says, grinning teasingly. “Don’t think we forgot about that time last year when you got one question on a pop quiz wrong and thought you would fail your OWLs.” His thumb is still rubbing circles onto his cheek and Changkyun’s skin burns under Minhyuk’s fingers but it doesn’t hurt anymore.

“We thought your favorite café would calm you down a bit,” Jooheon says, his hand still holding onto Changkyun’s. “We were wrong on that.”

Changkyun swallows. The black, ugly thing that’s been crawling up his throat, slowly suffocating him, is gone. “I never realized,” he mumbles, as if in a daze, Minhyuk’s words catching up. “Oh.”

Minhyuk laughs quietly, his hand dropping away from his face, only to take Changkyun’s other hand. “I wanna kiss you,” he says out of nowhere. Changkyun’s head spins. “Because Jooheon already kissed you once, in your fifth year, and I haven’t kissed you yet and I don’t wanna fall behind and, honestly, I’m a bit jealous of Jooheon.” He sighs, dramatically, in typical Minhyuk-fashion and Changkyun finds himself smiling. Minhyuk continues, “But I’m gonna wait until we get to the castle.” He musters him, squeezing his hand. “You’re still shaking.”

Changkyun clears his throat. “Of course I’m shaking, you just sprang this on me out of nowhere,” he says, voice still scratchy.

Jooheon laughs, bright and clear. “There’s the Changkyun we love,” he says, kissing his knuckles again. He looks up at him from under his lashes. “And adore.”

Changkyun stares at him. He feels hot all over, Jooheon’s lips still lingering on his skin, Minhyuk’s fingers tightly interlaced with his; and, as they’re making their way back to the castle, with Jooheon and Minhyuk on either side of him, Changkyun realizes he feels whole.

 

 

 

(Minhyuk didn’t forget his words from earlier; later that night, he kisses Changkyun until he’s breathless, kisses him like he’s afraid he will never get to do it again, and Changkyun falls onto his bed, laughing, as Jooheon whines, as they’re bickering over who gets to kiss him again, and he lets himself be kissed by them, by the boys he loves, the boys who love him.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing ot3 so i hope it was okay!! 
> 
> i've mentioned the houses but here they are again if anyone's curious: 
> 
> kihyun, minhyuk: slytherin  
> jooheon: hufflepuff  
> changkyun, hyungwon: ravenclaw
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
